Envious Disease
by Syncrow
Summary: Envy is suddenly stricken with some strange illness. But how is that possible? Homunculi dont get sick... Do they?
1. Chapter 1

Envy POV

Stupid runt, thinking he could kill me. I was immortal! And besides, even with Father gone, i would have risen up and ruled all on my own. I just need time. If only I had had time to spend.

Where am I? Wandering the sewers at this point. Where else am I gonna go? Up top? No, my face is too well know amongst the military, and my shapeshifting abilities only help in a pinch. I could go up top disguised as some random citizen, but I just don't feel like it.

I was still under central, even though it had been several years since the incident with the fullmetal runt. I had been slunking around here since then in my human form that I so love. Ha, love, as if. Still, i think its about time i went surface, I had been down here far to long.

First, I transformed into the first citizen I saw, a simple short brown haired girl I saw passing by on the street as I ascended, and I began my journey for revenge. You see, I want that brat to suffer, I want revenge so very bad, and i know for a fact that he can't use alchemy anymore, so if and when we meet again, I have his head soon enough.

I pickpocketed some money of several people along my way, s\little bits here and there, until I had enough for a few train tickets, just enough to get me Resembool. The runts hometown.

I boarded a train, keeping mostly to myself, so not to draw suspiscion, and I got lucky that no one on the train seemed to know the girl I was impersonating. Thats when the issues started. I started coughing. Which shouldnt happen. I dont get sick, I dont even need to breathe, so why would I start coughing, but by the train stopped in the town just near Resembool, I was almost throwing up my own lung.

A lot of the humans offered to help me, but I run ed them all down , figuring it was just my stone acting up. I mean what else could it be? I don't get sick. So i took off after I got out the station, heading straight for Resembool on foot. Its all country. Who would care seeing some random woman running through the fields. Then it got worse.

I felt a pull in my stomach, and twist in my stone/heart, and I felt my disguise dissolve. I turned back into my norm al human form. Confused i tried to turn into my real form, but nothing happened. At all! It was like I couldnt shift anymore, and I was stuck in my human form. And then I coughed one hard cough, and I saw blood, and stone fragments. I panicked to say the least. A better way to say it is, I started screaming, yelling pounding away at the ground, terrified as more and more blood and stone came up, until finally, I coughed up three fully intact Philosophers stones, MY three stones, and I got really scared. I waited there, sitting, waiting to disintegrate. I knew if you lost your stone you died, forever, no coming back, that was it.

But then, after an hour of waiting, and being completely sure the stones were all gone, I remained. I was scared. No. I was terrified at this point. Because I didnt know what was going on, and I always knew what was going on.

That's when I started running again. Towards the fullmetal runts home, still three miles away. Not because I wanted revenge, not because I wanted to kill him. Because I wanted to know what had just happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse POV

It started when a knock came at the door. I was staying at Granny's house at the time, and it was pretty late. Ed and Winry had finished building their new home about a month ago, so it was just me and granny here. I had been studying up on some new found alchemical finding from central, and lost track of time. Still, if it were me, I would only knock this late if it was something really important.

I went to the door, and opened it. What I saw, stunned me. It was Envy, blood dripping from his jaw, and alot of it, a panicked look on his face and he immediately grabbed me and said"HELP ME!"

I was conflicted, in a number of ways. He had tried to kill me and Ed, but i couldnt in good conscious turn away someone in need, even if it was Envy. I clamped a hand over his mouth, and dragged him inside, even though he didnt put up much a fight anyway.

I sat him down on a chair, and asked him"Why are you here?!" in the quietest voice i could use while still sounding angry. He looked at me, sheer horror in his face, and lifted his left hand up to my face. He then opened his palm, and revealed three complete Philosopher's stones.

I was confused at first. I didnt understand what that could mean. Then he said something that would make it all very clear."These... are mine..." I turned back to him, realization clear on my face. The blood on his mouth and jaw, and covering his entire front side. The stones in his hand. And the fact that they were his stones.

But how could he still be sitting here? If a homunculus uses up their stones, or has it taken out of them and consumed by another homunculus, they cease to exist. Thats what I had experienced ay least.

Knowing the gravity of the situation, I awoke Granny and informed her of what was going on. I prepared helped envy get cleaned up, and get some clean clothes, although when I handed him some of mine, something seem to bother him. He didnt voice his concerns, because he clearly had bigger issues, but he did seem off taken by the choice of clothing.

The next morning, I debated whether or not to contact Ed, because he could help, but he might also just report Envy directly to central instead of helping at all. In the end I decided against it. Envy needed help, and the last thing needed right now was Ed's or Winry's tempers. The next morning, Envy asked if he could take a bath, so I showed him the room, and set out some clothes.

This is when i got my next big shock. I had forgotten to show Envy where the soup and other bath utilities were, and went back inside, figuring he couldnt be squemmish, and that he wouldnt give crap if another guy saw him naked. I was wrong on all accounts.

As soon as I enter, I saw Envy without his shirt on from behind, and I got the first big shock.

"Ahhhhh! Al what are you doing!? Pervert!"Which was followed by a bar of soap slamming me in the face, and him covering his...chest with a towel?

After recovering from the impact, I stood up, looking at him so confused."There is no way you are that squeemish. I mean whats the big deal of another man seeing you nude?"

That is where Envy turned from startled, to very, very angry."WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! ANOTHER MAN!?" he screamed. Before kicking me in the balls hard.

I fell to the floor, holding my jewels for a while, wondering why he had gotten so offended. When i finally got up, and recovered, I asked another question."Havent you ever seen a man nude before other than yourself?

He got amazingly mad at this point, turning solid red, and and visibly flinching at my words, as if they a few minutes of steam practically rolling out his ears, he calmed himself, and said very simply,"I"pointing to himself"Am not a boy."

"...What?" I was kinda confused. I had known for a fact that he had to be a male. The only female homonculus had been Lust. Then, out of nowhere, Envy dropped the towel, as if to prove a point, and scared the living hell out of me.

"See, moron, I don't have a dick, and I tits!" he/she said, and I got a full view. There was nothing between his legs, and it was clear that his chest was too outstrecthed to be male, even if it was real small for a girl's. That when it also hit me. This was the first time i had ever seen a girl nude. I got massive nosebleed, and passed out.


End file.
